Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a centrifugal juice extractor having a rotary drum with a loading opening, a friction disk rotating along with the drum, a perforated basket inserted into the drum, and a collecting space for collecting the squeezed juice.
In the case of a commercially available centrifugal juice extractor, a perforated basket is inserted into the rotary drum, and a friction disk that rotates along with the drum is disposed on the base of the drum. The perforated basket has a horizontally projecting peripheral border, which projects radially outward beyond the drum at its top drum border. As a result, during juice extraction, the juice is also centrifuged radially outward against the housing of the centrifugal juice extractor and, then, runs down the housing wall into the collecting space.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a centrifugal juice extractor overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that channels the squeezed juice away specifically to the collecting space.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a centrifugal juice extractor, including a rotary drum having a drum wall with a free border defining a loading opening, the drum wall defining a collecting space for collecting juice, a friction disk connected to the drum and rotating along with the drum, a perforated basket adapted to be inserted into the drum, and a channelling device engaged over the free border of the drum, the channelling device feeding juice to the collecting space.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, a channelling device engages over the free border of the drum and feeds the squeezed juice to the collecting space. By virtue of the channelling device, the juice passing out of the drum is deflected specifically to the collecting space. Such a configuration considerably reduces the outlay for cleaning the centrifugal juice extractor following the juice-extracting operation.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a mixing bowl defining a collecting space, the rotary drum, the perforated basket, and the channelling device adapted to be disposed in the mixing bowl, the channelling device directing squeezed juice from the collecting space of the rotary drum to the collecting space of the mixing bowl.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the channelling device is particularly straightforward and cost-effective to produce if the channelling device is configured as a covering with a skirt-like continuation directed into the collecting space.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the squeezed juice is deflected particularly reliably and specifically into the collecting space if the continuation has its free end extending at least more or less halfway along the height of the drum.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, because the continuation and the covering enclose between them an angle of greater than 90xc2x0, the operation of channelling away the juice out of the drum is also particularly promoted as a result of the active centrifugal force.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the draining edge at the free end of the continuation ensures that the squeezed juice drains quickly from the continuation, which serves as the deflecting wall.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the covering is disposed on the perforated basket.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the covering, the perforated basket, and the continuation are formed in one piece.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the covering is secured in a rotationally fixed and form-fitting manner on the perforated basket.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, a rotationally fixed coupling, between the perforated basket and the drum, which withstands even high forces is achieved by providing the perforated basket, in the region of the cap border, with at least one plug-through opening, by which it can be plugged onto a stub that is disposed on the drum border and projects axially beyond the same.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a centrifugal juice extractor, including a rotary drum having a loading opening and a free border, a friction disk rotating along with the drum for comminuting items to be juiced, a perforated basket adapted to be inserted into the drum, the perforated basket having a collecting space for collecting juice, and a channelling device engaging over the free border of the drum and feeding juice to the collecting space.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a centrifugal juice extracting machine, including a drive unit, a mixing bowl defining a bowl collecting space, a rotary drum having a drum wall with a free border defining a loading opening, the drum wall defining a drum collecting space for collecting juice, the drum adapted to be rotatably disposed in the bowl, a driveshaft connected to the drive unit and to the drum for rotating the drum, a friction disk connected to the drum and rotating along with the drum for comminuting items to be juiced, a perforated basket adapted to be inserted into the drum and to rotate with the drum, and a channelling device engaged over the free border of the drum, rotating with the drum, and directing juice from the drum collecting space to the bowl collecting space.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a centrifugal juice extractor, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.